Lucy the Fabulous Fangirl
by Lil' Quill
Summary: Lucy Weasley's adventures through a year of Hogwarts!


**A/N: Hey guys! So, another submission for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition!**

 **Main Prompt: the next-gen character Lucy Weasley**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **5\. (word) stubborn**

 **8\. "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift**

 **13\. (dialogue) "What was that for?"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; that right goes to Queen J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Cassandra Clare's books or characters. Want to know why I'm mentioning Cassie in my Harry Potter fanfiction? Well, you've got to read it to find out! ;)**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset." –Taylor Swift, "Wildest Dreams"_

* * *

Lucy Weasley was not what you'd expect of the daughter of Percy Weasley; no, that was Molly. Instead, Lucy took after her mother Audrey, who was definitely more stubborn, with a wilder spirit, had shining grey eyes, and preferred a stylish skirt over pants any day.

And the well-stocked wardrobe loaded with Muggle pieces her mother advised her on and the Weasley name she'd inherited from her father kickstarted her popularity at Hogwarts. She was a beautiful girl with the name of a war hero, along with being smart, stylish, and a social queen.

So, she was rather shocked when, proceeding her return to Potions class after a sick day, she was left without a partner to brew her Elixir to Induce Euphoria with.

"Oh, Miss Weasley," ancient Professor Arasgain began in her creaky voice. "You'll go with – ah, Mr. Kelso over there."

Lucy met eyes with Casper Kelso, a fidgety, lean, lanky, biracial (his mother was Indian, his father English) boy with one blue eye and one brown who always wore his tie askew and was the word "fidgety" already mentioned? He was always drumming his fingers, or perhaps he was tapping his foot, or maybe he was running his long fingers through his unruly golden hair. She'd never really paid any attention to him, as they had no mutual friends.

She looked for Shelley, her usual partner, only to find her staring into the eyes of a dark-haired Asian boy, blushing and giggling, the pair holding hands under the table. Lucy rolled her eyes, but a small smile of happiness for her friend tugged at her lips.

When Lucy approached his desk, Casper whipped his head up to look at her so fast that he winced at the crick in his neck and rubbed at it. "Oh, um, hi, L-lucy."

Lucy sighed. "Hello, Kelso. Where's your usual partner in crime."

"Snogging your friend over there."

Lucy turned to look at the couple, now bent over their cauldron, Shelley weighing some powdery substance while her new love interest squinted at the at the book opened before them and atirred hesitantly.

"What's his name?"

"Adley."

"Well, Adley seems to be rightfully occupied."

"I guess."

"So! Let's get started, then," Lucy clapped her hands and pulled her auburn hair into a messy low bun. The humidity was making it too frizzy to deal with.

"Shadley."

Shelley squinted at Lucy, her head tilted. "What now?"

* * *

"Shadley. That's your pairing name. You and Adley," Lucy explained.

Shelley Boucher beet red and began to protest, but Licy continued over her. "Mum's what Muggles call a 'fangirl'. She's obsessed with this book series called _Lord of the Rings."_

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Lucy put on an expression of mock injury and shock. "Shelley! We need to smother you in literature immediately!"

"Legolas."

"Yes, Shelley. That's his name. Legolas."

"Can I ship myself with Legolas?"

Lucy burst into laughter.

"What?" Shelley asked, wearing an offended expression.

"Ah, why not? Legoley. Shegolas. Take your pick. But it still won't be as good as Legolucy."

After Lucy found Shelley with her eyes glued onto _Return of the King_ at three in the morning, the redhead proudly declared her friend an official fangirl.

"Kelso. We need to work on the essay for our project."

"Oh. Um. So where d'you want to meet?"

"Astronomy Tower, five?"

"Astronomy Tower, five."

* * *

It was the fifth time Casper and Lucy had met at the Astronomy Tower, and the boy could not be more thrilled. He'd liked the girl for ages, and now she was finally talking to him.

And whenever he saw her there, leaning over the edge of the tower's wall, often around sunset, her bright hair awash with a fiery glow in the bright colors surrounding her, her sundress floating around her legs, a book in her hands, she made him just stand still for a moment.

And then she'd turn around, grinning, asking, "What are you smiling at?"

And then he'd say something awkward and scratch the back of his head, and then they'd go and sit down and work.

Lucy smiled at Casper's entrance, turning and greeting him with her usual question and the little flutter of anticipation in her stomach.

He didn't know about that last one, of course.

When they sat down, Lucy spoke first, starting off with a question that had been niggling at the back of her mind for a while. "Casper, can I officially declare our friendship?"

He looked up sharply in the way he always did when she addressed him and, grinning that goofy grin he reserved only for her, replied, "Certainly."

* * *

Shelley was the first person Lucy came out to. "Shelley, I think I might be bisexual."

Shelley only laughed. "I knew it! Well, you now have a lot of options, don't you?"

Lucy joined in the laughter. "But I think I prefer boys. I mean, my heart is pledged to William Herondale!"

Shelley widened her eyes, excited. "Ooh, who is he? Is he cute? What does he look like, so I know to look out for him? His personality?"

Lucy grinned. "He's tall, with this inky, dark hair and these lovely cheekbones and his blue eyes are perfect! And oh, my, he's wonderfully witty and sarcastic and just...wow."

Shelley was very clear excited. "Lucy, you are so fabulous you get all the best guys even when you've got a whole other gender to choose from. What house?"

Lucy smirked. "None. He's a fictional character. Cassandra Clare's books."

* * *

Lucy was the one who took the first step.

She walked towards Casper purposefully, determination glinting in her eyes. When she reached him, she yanked him by his tie and kissed him.

He was a little awkward and unmoving at first, the surprise paralyzingly him. And then he, too, melted into the kiss, his pianist's fingers trailing from her hair to the small of her back and then to her hair again.

He was so tall, 5'8 Lucy in her three-inch heels still couldn't quite match his height

When the moment was over, Lucy found her grey eyes meeting the befuddled gaze of another pair, one iris blue and the other brown.

"What was that for?" he finally got out after a few seconds of mindless stuttering.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, dear Merlin," she muttered under her breath. "Well, Casper Kelso, I like you."

He grinned that adorable grin. "I like you, too, Lucy Weasley."

* * *

Lucy experienced what was most likely the most mortifying greeting from her parents in Hogwarts history.

Casper, of course, was there. He'd kissed her goodbye for the summer.

"Don't forget about me!" she'd winked at him.

"Never," he grinned.

And then they'd parted ways, and Lucy walked straight into her father, who was gaping at the boy and seemed slightly angry about how little information he'd gotten about her new love interest.

"You haven't... _done_ anything with him, have you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Dad!"

Audrey laughed from beside her husband. "Don't worry. She used protection, didn't you, Lucy?"

This cued another rolling of eyes from Lucy. "Nothing's happened."

And on the way back home, Lucy had to deal with her grumbling dad and her giggling mum, which was pure bloody torture.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd scene! Did you like it? I'd love to hear your feedback, and those favorites always cheer me up! :)**

 **Ink on!**

 **Lil' Quill**


End file.
